FRIEND ZONE
by AnnieSakkie
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto adalah dua orang pria dengan background kehidupan yang berbeda. Mereka tidak sengaja saling bertemu ketika berada di café yang sama. Kisah mereka bergulir setelah pertemuan pertama. Namun apa jadinya bila kedua pria ini sudah memiliki kekasih dan terjebak di dalam hubungan aneh bernama sahabat. Hanya teman? bernarkah? Multipair. NaruSasu.


**FRIEND ZONE**

 **Multi Pair**

 **NaruSasu**

 **Rated M for Save**

 **.**

 **AnnieSakkie**

 **.**

 **Warn: IKUTI PETUNJUK PAIR YANG ADA DI TENGAH.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy This Fic**

 **.**

 **SASUKEXSAKURA**

Sore yang dingin di atas kota Konohagakure. Sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam membius mata dengan warnanya yang jingga. Kicau burung berdengung merdu di telinga, membuat para pejalan kaki yang ada di trotoar tersenyum kecil sembari mendongakkan kepala. Jam besar pada salah satu bangunan di pertokoan menunjuk angka 17. 15 menit. Dan jalanan mulai ramai oleh siswa yang baru saja pulang sekolah atau pegawai kantoran yang sudah lepas dinas. Konoha, merupakan satu-satunya kota yang penuh akan modernisasi. Pusat pembelanjaan, gedung perkantoran, sekolah berstandart internasional hingga restoran mewah berbintang, akan menyambutmu ketika berwisata di kota ini. Kalangan kaum atas akan memilih tempat ini untuk menghamburkan uang.

"Apakah kita sudah bisa pulang?" tanya seorang pria bercardigan merah kota-kotak pada wanita yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kita baru saja memasuki toko ke-3, masih banyak pintu yang belum aku masuki. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik wanita itu antusias. Kelereng hijau nya mengerling pada _windows display_ yang memajang pakaian tebal berbulu lengkap dengan sepatu _booth_ serta sarung tangan.

"Kepala ku sedikit pusing." Jawab pria ber-cardigan melengos. Alisnya mengkerut malas setelah tahu, bahwa wanita yang ada di sampingnya masih semangat untuk berbelanja.

"Ayolah. Ini masih permulaan. Aku sudah men-cancel jadwal les biola ku untuk kencan kita." Balasnya tetap saja antusias. Langkahnya terhenti dan kini tangannya menempel sempurna pada dinding kaca. Mengamati setiap jengkal busana yang terpajang di sana.

 _Kencan? Astaga ini lebih mirip pemaksaan._

"Hn. Bisa di percepat. Kepalaku semakin pusing." Bisik sang pria ketus. Ia membiarkan saja wanita itu menempel layaknya cicak pada dinding kaca.

"Aku membawa aspirin bila kau tidak kuat dengan sakit kepalamu." Wanita berambut merah jambu itu merogoh _shoulder bag_ dengan tali panjang itu untuk mengambil obat.

"Tidak usah Sakura. Aku hanya ingin pulang." Ia merengek. Malas sekali berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang sudah di karunia sifat keras kepala. Membuat alasan sakit kepala adalah hal lumrah karena ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk untuk berkencan atau jalan-jalan. Udara begitu dingin dengan salju melayang ringan di atas langit, orang idiot mana yang memilih waktu ini untuk jalan-jalan. Well, kecuali pejalan kaki yang bersiap untuk pulang kerumah. Oke, KERUMAH. Bukan berjalan memasuki setiap pertokoan untuk mengecek pakaian dan membandingkan dengan toko lainnya.

"Kau tidak asyik Sasuke-Kun. Aku akan masuk kedalam untuk melihat barang itu." Tunjuk sang wanita pada dinding kaca. "Kau mau ikut atau menunggu disini?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia bahkan tidak melihat wajah kekasihnya ini apalagi menjawab.

"Kuanggap kau menunggu di luar. Aku janji hanya sebentar." Riang wanita itu lalu membuat tanda oke dengan jempol.

"Terserah." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Jangan ngambek, dong. Nanti kau tidak tampan lagi. Tersenyum lah." Sakura berkedip mata. Ia tahu benar bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang tidak ingin di goda.

Pria berambut hitam ini mendengus kecil. Ia memang sedang malas tapi melihat Sakura seperti itu, mau tidak mau ia mengikutinya.

"Hmmp." Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas. Hanya senyum kecil. Tidak masalah.

"Nah, seperti itu. Tunggu disini ya, kemudian kita ke café untuk minum kopi."

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap tajam pinggung kekasihnya yang menghilang di balik pintu toko. Wajahnya berubah lembut.

"Dasar wanita." Desahnya lelah kemudian mengeratkan cardigan.

 **.**

 **NARUTOXHINATA**

 **.**

Aroma sedap dari kopi menguar kuat dari segelas cangir bertangkai yang ada di atas meja kayu. Uap kecil mengepul lembut kemudian lenyap di udara. Di samping cangkir kopi terhidang _mini tart_ berlapis cokelat yang diatasnya terdapat buah cerry serta _macarone_ berwarna-warni.

"Tumben kau mengajak ku kemari, Naruto-Kun." Seorang gadis berpupil _emethyst_ berucap lirih.

"Apa salah aku mengajak kekasihku sendiri untuk berkencan." Balas pria lain berambut pirang cerah dengan senyum merekah. Ia kemudian mencomot _macarone_ berwarna merah dan membawanya ke mulut.

Wajah sang gadis berubah merah.

"Ta..tapi kan. Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya." Tanya gadis itu malu-malu. Bahkan nada suaranya bergetar karena tegang.

"Maafkan aku selama ini jarang menghubungi mu. Jadwal pemotretan ku padat sampai bulan depan sehingga aku tidak pernah mengajakmu keluar, Hinata-Chan" Jawab pria berambut pirang kini bermain dengan rokok serta korek api. Beruntung kali ini ia memilih ruangan khusus merokok jadi tidak menganggu yang lain.

Gadis bernama Hinata tersebut terdiam lagi. Ia memang termasuk tipe wanita yang cukup pendiam dan tidak merepotkan, sehingga Naruto sangat terbiasa dengan suasana kencan yang sunyi seperti ini.

"Kau tidak meminum kopi mu, Hinata-Chan. Atau kau ingin aku membantumu?" tawar Naruto dengan kerlipan mata genit. Ia mengamit rokok yang ujungnya memerah di jemari kanan setelah menghembuskan asapnya.

"Akh..ti..tidak. Aku akan meminum sendiri." Jawab Hinata gelagapan. Wajahnya sukses berwarna merah matang. Ia mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada diatas meja. Pacarnya ini emang termasuk pria yang cukup agresif serta penggoda. Ia biasa bermain dengan kata-kata dan kedipan mata untuk merayunya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, walau Hinata sedikit tidak suka dengan tipikal pria seperti ini, ia sangat menyukai Naruto. Beruntung karena pria berambut pirang itu mau menrimanya sebagai pasangan.

Naruto menyedot batang kecil itu dalam-dalam. Ujungnya yang sudah terbakar menyala merah akibat bara api kecil. Aroma termbakau menguar kuat ketika Naruto menghembuskan nya. Ia membutuhkan rokok untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Udara di luar sangat dingin, sehingga ia ingin berlama-lama dengan batang kenikmatan itu.

Sunyi adalah suasana yang ada di meja nomor 14. Suara riuh dari pengunjung hanya lah hiasan. Sedangkan dua manusia ini larut dalam pikirannya.

"Naruto-Kun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Hinata, gadis pemalu berambut panjang ini menghadap Naruto yang asyik dengan rokoknya.

Naruto berjengit kecil. Ia segera menaruh benda panjang ramping itu ke asbak.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

Hinata gugup. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah dengan titik keringat di dahi yang tertutup poni simetris.

"A..ano..uhmmp." Gadis pemalu ini bergumam kecil. Jelas sekali bahwa Hinata begitu gugup.

Alis Naruto mengeryit.

"Hinata-Chan, katakan saja. Tidak perlu takut."

"Uhhmp..kau tidak marah?" Hinata melempar pertanyaan. Ia menundukan wajah menatap meja kayu.

"Kau belum mengucapkan apapun, mana mungkin aku marah." Naruto merendah. Ia mengamati ekspresi lain dari wajah kekasihnya.

"Engh—Orang tua ku memintamu untuk kerumah hari minggu nanti." Hinata berkata pelan. Namun pria pirang itu dapat mendengar. Telinganya tidak tuli karena sudah terbiasa dengan suara lirih dari kekasihnya ini.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Ia menarik kembali kepalanya lalu menyenderkan nya di kursi.

"I..iya. Me..mereka ingin membicarakan hubungan kita." Ucapan gadis pemalu itu masih terbata. Jemarinya beraput gelisah. Ini bukan lah pekara mudah untuk di utarakan. Jantungnya saja sudah berdebar kencang hendak keluar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengosongkan jadwal ku untuk hari minggu." Naruto berujar enteng. Ia memang sudah bersama dengan gadis ini lumayan lama. Kalau tidak salah hampir 1 tahun lamanya.

"Kau akan datang?"

"Akan ku usahakan. Bilang pada orang tua mu agar tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan hubungan ini. Aku serius berpacaran dengan mu."

Wajah Hinata merah padam. Ia tersenyum lebar namun dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Arigatou, Naruto-Kun." Gumam Hinata pelan yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran khas oleh Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi begitu cepat hadir di Konoha. Salju yang menupuk pada genting rumah mencair akibat sinar matahari yang menyembul di cakrawala. Udara sedikit menghangat walau jaket tebal serta sarung tangan masih di butuhkan untuk berpergian keluar rumah. Apa yang ada di benakmu, seandainya kau adalah mahasiswa semerter tengah saat pagi hari seperti ini. Menelengkupkan tubuh di selimut tebal atau sibuk membuat sarapan di dapur. Well, jawaban pertama mungkin yang akan kau pilih seandainya saja kau tinggal bersama orang tua mu. Sarapan pasti sudah tersaji diatas meja makan dan kau akan bangun dengan wajah kusut lalu bergosok gigi dan sarapan di samping ayah dan ibu.

Tapi tidak, bagi seorang mahasiswa pindahan seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sudah sibuk di dapur untuk membuat sarapan atau menyiapkan secangkir kopi pahit untuk memulai aktivitas. Dia bukan seorang mahasiswa pemalas. ia bahkan sudah terbangun sebelum jam weker berbunyi pada jarum yang menunjuk angka 7. Anggap saja didikan keras dari ayahnya sangat berguna di tengah kondisi sekarang.

Sasuke menaruh seporsi omelet di atas piring setelah menggorengnya di atas teflon. Kemudian ia mengambil cangkir bertangkai, menyendok kopi bubuk lalu menyiramnya dengan air panas. Aroma kopi yang khas menguar di udara. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari membawa sarapan sederhananya di meja makan mungil. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap jam tangan di balik lengan panjang kemeja.

"Masih lama, sebelum Sakura datang." Gumamnya lirih. Ia menyendok omelet itu kemudian membawanya ke mulut. Ia tahu benar bagaiamana cerewetnya Sakura bila ia belum siap ketika gadis itu menjemput.

Setelah sekian menit berkutat dengan omelet serta cangkir kopi, Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya. Bermaksud mengambil tas ransel dan menunggu kedatangan Sakura dengan membaca novel di ruang tamu. Buku tebal berhalaman 500 yang berisi tentang teori kedokteran masuk sudah di tas ransel, di susul dengan buku memo serta poster untuk presentasi di depan kelas. Ia berjalan terhuyung kearah ranjang untuk mengambil novel detective yang semalam ia baca sebelum tidur. Wajah tampannya terlihat sedikit memerah. Sasuke begitu pas dengan setelan celana hitam jeans, kemeja abu-abu lengan panjang serta sepatu snickers. Walau pun kemeja dan sepatu tidak maching, tapi apa pedulinya. Urusan penampilan nomer kesekian. Ia hanya condong ke pelajaran serta materi perkuliahan.

"Semua sudah siap, tinggal menunggu Sakura." Sasuke berbicara pada diri sendiri kemudian membawa kaki nya keluar kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tin-Tin-Tin." Suara klakson mobil membuat Sasuke berjengit kecil. Ia mendecih kemudian menaruh novelnya di atas meja.

"Sasuke-Kun. Cepat keluar!" Teriak Sakura seperti penjual sayur memekakan telinga. Beruntung Sasuke memilih kamar yang ada di atas sehingga telinganya tidak tuli mendengar gadis itu berteriak setiap harinya.

Sasuke membanting pintu keras agar gadis berambut merah muda itu mendengar. Selama 3 bulan berapacaran, Sasuke masih belum terbiasa dengan tingkah pola Sakura. Walaupun ia bisa menghemat uang saku karena antar jemput setiap hari, tetap saja kelakuan gadis itu tidak bisa di sebut wajar.

"Uups—ku rasa dia marah." Sakura memeletkan lidahnya ketika mendengar gebrakan pintu Sasuke. Ia berhenti menekan klakson dan kini asyik bercermin pada spion. Membenarkan entah tatanan rambut atau make-up agar terlihat sempurna di depan Sasuke. Ayolah—Sasuke adalah mahasiswa yang begitu terkenal di universitas. Dia akan menyesal bila Sasuke berpaling darinya karena ia tidak cantik dan menarik.

"Terima kasih sudah menjemputku." Sasuke berucap pelan ketika ia duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia selalu mengucapkan terima kasih karena ia merasa tidak enak. Dia bukan pria dingin yang tidak memiliki belas kasihan seperti yang ada di film-film.

Kelereng Sakura berputar ke samping. Seketika wajahnya memerah.

Astaga—demi apapun di dunia ini. Pria yang duduk di kursi mobilnya ini, adalah jelmaan dari malaikat. Siapapun yang melihat Uchiha Sasuke akan bergumam dengan kata-kata yang sama. Dan sekali lagi, Sakura menjerit kecil pada hati bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Suggoii—Sasuke-Kun sedang ada di sampingku!" Setiap hari selama 3 bulan ini, Sakura akan berteriak seperti itu.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang." Ucapan Sasuke mengatarkan Sakura ke dunia nyata. Ia berkedip kecil, lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-Kun. Maafkan aku." Wanita berambut merah muda tersebut cengengesan. Ia memutar kunci untuk menghidupkan mesin. Ia melirik sekali lagi pada Sasuke.

Wajah tampan –cek-

Rambut aneh—ooh tidak, rambut keren –cek-

Tubuh tinggi –cek-

Pakaian keren –cek-

Oke dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang ia cintaii dengan segenap perasaan.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku terus. Cepat jalan kan mobilnya atau aku akan keluar." Gertak Uchiha ketus. Ia tidak suka di pandangi dengan pandangan wanita psikopat seperti itu.

Sakura gelagapan. "A..ano. Maaf lensa kontak ku sedikit bergeser jadi pandangan ku tidak fokus." Dalihnya lalu memasukan perseneling.

"Huh—dasar." Sasuke mendecih sembari memakai safety belt.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana gegap serta ramai adalah hal yang menyambut Sasuke setelah sampai di Universitas. Ratusan murid berseliweran dan ada pula yang memandang mading untuk melihat jadwal pelajaran. Karena ada perubahan system perkuliahan, jadwal serta kegiatan di rombak sedemikian rupa. Beruntung karena hanya jurusan kedokteran saja yang masih setia dengan jadwal sebelumnya. Dan Sasuke adalah salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran.

"Sasuke-Kun. Aku akan melihat jadwal ku di mading, dulu. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Sakura dengan tangan penuh akan memo serta bolpoint. Sakura adalah mahasiswa jurusan bisnis yang lain gedung dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku harus ke kelas untuk menyiapkan presentasi." Jawab pria tampan itu singkat.

"Baiklah. Nanti hubungi aku saat istirahat. Aku akan menemui mu di kantin atas." Wanita berambut merah muda itu kemudian melenggang pergi. Sedangkan Sasuke melengos dan tidak menjawab. Sakura adalah tipe pemaksa. Dituruti malah menjadi, tidak di turuti malah menimbulkan masalah. Sasuke pernah menolak ajakan gadis merah muda itu dan ia sukses melihat Sakura menangis lalu membuntutinya seharian.

"Hei—Sasuke!" Seorang pria bermata kuaci berjalan ringan kearah Sasuke yang ada di koridor.

"Hn." Sapa balik Sasuke tidak bersemangat. Ia kembali melanjutkan jalanan nya terhenti akibat sapaan teman baiknya.

"Lagi-lagi kau bersama dengan Sakura. Jadi gosip kau berpacaran dengan nya itu benar?" Tanya pria bermata kuaci itu.

"Ya. Dia memaksaku terus."

"Mendokusai. Dia memang tipe perempuan merepotkan. Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja." Shikamaru, menggulung lengan kemejanya sehingga memendek.

Mata Sasuke berputar malas. Seandainya ia bisa, mungkin sudah dari dulu ia lakukan. Ancaman Sakura masih saja berdengung di telinga. Gadis itu benar-benar mencintainya.

"Kalau kau membahas Sakura, pergilah dari sini."

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke lewat ujung matanya. Huh, pria ini begitu egois serta pemarah. Bagaimana mungkin mahasiswa sifat setan ini menjadi idola.

"Baiklah. Jangan ngambek begitu. Nah, poster yang ku minta kemarin sudah kau kerjakan?"

"Tentu saja, pemalas. Aku sudah mengerjakan bagian mu. Ini—" Sasuke menyerahkan poster tersebut kepada Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga sudah membuat draft tentang presentasi. Iruka-Sensei meminta hasil penelitian kita setelah presentasi ini." Shikamaru mengeluarkan lembar obervasi dari dalam tas.

"Aku akan melihat draft mu dan mencocokan nya dengan data ku. Bila hasilnya tidak sama, kita akan di marahi oleh Iruka-Sensei." Balas Sasuke dengan kaki setia mengayun menuju kelas di ikuti oleh Shikamaru di sebelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang photographer majalah terlihat sibuk dengan kamera. Ia membersihkan lensa dengan kain sutra agar jernih saat mengabadikan sebuah gambar. Di kiri kanan pria tampan ini terdapat lampu serta orang-orang yang berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ada yang memberikan pengarahan, me-make up model dan lain sebagainya. Saat ini Naruto tengah bekerja. Dimana ia akan memotret model cantik yang akan mempamerkan koleksi terbaru sebuah brand lingeri terkenal.

"Uzumaki-San. Apakah anda siap?" tanya seorang tim cerative pada Naruto yang terlihat larut dalam kegiatannya.

Ia berjengit kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Aku sudah siap sejak tadi. Bagaimana dengan yang lain. Apakah modelnya juga sudah ready?" ia bertanya kembali.

"Yah. Dia sudah di make up dan kini telah siap di atas stage. Anda di minta kesana."

Naruto membuka topi yang ia kenakan lalu mengusap rambut. Gaya alami yang ia lakukan ketika akan bekerja.

"Baiklah." Sahutnya kemudian.

Ia berjalan ringan menuju stage yang sudah di siapkan oleh tim creative. Untuk pekerjaan kali ini, ia tidak bisa bebas berimajinasi. Ia hanya di arahkan untuk memotret model dalam angle tertentu. _Produk pemasaran, huh_. Ini memang di luar dari kreatifnya yang selalu bermain nakal dengan kamera.

Mata Naruto memandang takjub stage yang ada di sana. Dimana ada sebuah ranjang empuk dengan berwarna ungu pucat serta kain panjang menjutai di sisi nya Pencahayaan yang tepat membuat suasana yang tercipta begitu 'romantis' . Atau sekalian saja adegan tidak senonoh untuk majalah dewasa. Model cantik berbalut pakaian minim terlihat duduk di tengah ranjang.

"Perkenalkan dia Yamanaka Ino." Tim creative setengah baya itu mengenalkan Naruto pada sang model. Sesi perkenaan sangat penting untuk menjalin sebuah kerja sama.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum. Lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto. "Hei—aku Ino. Kau Uzumaki Naruto, kan?" tanyanya akrab.

"Yah. Panggil saja Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Balas Naruto menyenangkan. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas untuk mengunggingkan senyum.

"Kau lebih tampan ketimbang yang di majalah. Bisa minta nomer handphone mu?" Ino berujar dengan nada manja.

"Hah. Kau to the point sekali. Tapi maaf, aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Pria tampan itu cengengesan. Ia memang tidak suka bermain dengan para model karena akan merusak nama baik nya.

"Wah—benarkah, beruntung sekali gadis itu. Kalau begitu, mohon kerja sama nya."

"Sama-sama. Nah, bisa kita mulai pemotretannya." Naruto mengalungkan kamera ke leher. Ia tersenyum kecil pada tim creative.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai sekarang. Ino lakukan yang terbaik."

"Tentu saja. Yamato-san."

Lampu pada studio besar itu menyala terang. Naruto menyipitkan mata karena silau akan sinarnya. Sebuah kipas angin raksasa bergerak lembut untuk memberi efek dramatis. Ino, model cantik itu berpose menantang dengan kaki tertekuk serta wajah menggoda di depan kamera. Tubuhnya yang langsing membuat pakaian minim yang ia kenakan menempel sempurna. Kulit putihnya seakan menyala di tengah kilauan cahaya. Tidak mau mengakui bahwa Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan model ini. Dia begitu professional serta tanpa malu berpose menantang. Tidak jarang ia meneguk ludah berulang kali melihat payudara Ino yang menyembul sempurna karena ukurannya yang lumayan.

Setelah 2 jam bermain dengan lensa kamera, akhirnya pemotretan ini berakhir juga. 30 gambar, sudah ia dapatkan dan sisanya bisa ia kerjakan di rumah. Mengedit sedikit serta memberi sentuhan-sentuhan warna lain agar sempurna. Semua draft serta kriteria gambar sudah ia pelajari jauh sebelum hari pemotretan. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang melakukan apapun dengan hati-hati. Ia menginginkan suatu kesempurnaan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengirim hasil gambar lewat e-mail. Semua akan selesai pada hari rabu." Terang Naruto setelah bersiap untuk meninggalkan studio. Tas besar berisi kamera ia tenteng di bahu.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih atas kerja sama kali ini. Saya akan menunggu hasil nya." Terang Yamato-tim creative pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu. Terima kasih banyak."

"Hati-hati di jalan. Uzumaki-San."

Naruto berjalan santai menuju tempat parkir. Tenggorokan nya sedikit kering dan ia butuh segelas soft drink untuk membasahinya. Walau hari bersalju, melihat tubuh molek Ino membuatnya kepanasan.

"Mungkin aku bisa ke café sebentar sebelum kembali kerumah." Gumamnya lirih kemudian memasukan kunci. Mobil berwarna hitam itu bergerak pelan menjauhi arena parkir dan siap melaju ke jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari beranjak sore, ketika Sasuke keluar dari universitas. Tas ransel yang ada di punggungnya terlihat begitu berat. Pun, selembar poster yang ia gunakan untuk presentasi ada di dalam genggaman. Ia berjalan ringan menuju trotoar jalan. Udara sore tarasa dingin dengan butir salju melayang di atas langit. Ia mengeratkan syal berbahan bulu yang ada di leher. Uap panas hasil pembakar oksigen mengepul lewat mulut Sasuke. Ia memang memilih pulang dengan jalan kaki, ketimbang satu mobil dengan kekasihnya. Well, gadis cerewet itu sedang marah karena ia tidak menemuinya di kantin saat jam istirahat. Saat itu Sasuke ada di ruang dosen bersama anggota kelompok untuk mendiskusikan hasil penelitian yang ia kerjalan. Hasil diskusi sangat menentukan nilainya dalam ujian akhir semester. Dan itu lebih penting 100 kali lipat ketimbang makan siang bersama Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat begitu mencolok di tengah puluhan orang yang berjalan di trotoar. Wajah tampan, kulit putih, tubuh tinggi serta pakaian modis membuatnya bagai artis. Beberapa orang entah wanita atau pria bersiul menggodanya untuk berkenalan. Sasuke hanya acuh dan tidak mempedulikan. Kadang ia membeci Tuhan, yang memberinya wajah tampan. Langkahnya melebar agar ia sampai lebih cepat di apartemen. Udara begitu dingin dan ujung kakinya mulai membeku di dalam sepatu. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang panas untuk tubuhnya.

Kopi terdengar nikmat.

"Aku akan mampir ke cafe sebentar."

 **.**

 **.**

"Cringg." Bunyi lonceng yang ada di atas pintu berdenting. Bertanda bila ada seorang tamu lain datang ke dalam café tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Hot Café." Seorang pegawai wanita manis bercepol memberikan salam. Sasuke hanya mendengus. Ia benci suara riang dari gadis itu.

"Apa anda sudah memesan tempat sebelumnya?" tanya pegawai tersebur malu-malu. Tamu yang datang sangat tampan, sehingga membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu. Anda bisa duduk di sebelah jendela. Hanya tinggal tempat itu yang kosong." Tunjuk waitres pada tempat duduk yang ada di dekat jendela.

Terserah saja lah.

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku pesan mocachino panas tanpa gula." Sahut Sasuke singkat kemudian melangkah pegi.

"Pesanan akan datang dalam waktu 10 menit."

Suasana café mungil itu memang sangat ramai. Banyak pengunjung yang datang sehingga mendominasi tempat duduk yang ada. Sasuke beruntung mendapat tempat duduk yang bagus yaitu di sebelah jendela kaca. Dimana ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota dengan salju dimana-mana. Ia menaruh tas berat berisi buku di kursi sebelah. Sasuke merasa sedikit tenang. Ia sangat jarang menikmati waktu dalam kesendirian. Dan bisa di bilang ini adalah kali pertama ia pergi tanpa Sakura. Ia mengambil handphone yang bergetar pelan di saku celana. Sebuah pesan masuk dari gadis berambut merah muda. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

"Huh, gadis pemaksa. Biarkan saja lah." Dengusnya. Ia mematikan handphone itu lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada dinding kaca yang ada di sebelah. Ia kembali terpekur. Pemandangan kota tidak pernah sehebat ini. Dimana rumput hijau berubah putih oleh salju. Dahan pohon yang tertutup benda dingin itu sangat mirip dengan gambar wallpaper di komputernya. Seandainya saja ia memiliki kamera mungkin ia bisa memotret pemadangan yang langkah itu.

Bunyi shuter terdengar samar, kemudian di ikuti oleh kilat lampu dari sebuah kamera. Sasuke menolehkan kepala. Seorang pria berkaus tanpa lengan terlihat asyik dengan kamera di tangan. Ia tetap memotret tanpa beban walau puluhan mata melihatnya. Sasuke setengah takjub setengah bingung. Pria itu duduk sendiri di bangku yang bersebrangan dengannya. Enggan mengakui, bahwa pria berkamera itu memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Walau wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke pada diri sendiri.

"Maaf menunggu lama, tuan. Satu mocachino panas tanpa gula. Silah kan menikmati. Bila ada yang di pesan lagi, anda bisa melambai tangan ke arah meja kasir." Konsentrasi Sasuke terpecah kala seorang waitres datang membawa pesanannya.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Sahut nya singkat.

"Sama-sama." Waiters itu pergi setelah memberi Sasuke kedipan mata.

"Dasar wanita jalang." Desahnya lelah. Ia melepas pandangan dari pria berkamera pada cangkir kopi yang ada di atas meja. Uap panas mengepul ke udara membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk meminumnya. Ia membuka syal bulu yang melilit di lehernya. Udara di dalam café hangat, jadi ia tidak membutuhkan syal.

Bunyi shuter kamera terdengar lagi. Ia akan menyeruput kopi namun terhenti. Ia begitu penasaran dengan pria berkamera itu. Sasuke kembali meletakan cangkir bertangkai pada tatakan piring kecil di atas meja. Ia melirik lewat sudut matanya.

"Sial, dia menolehkan kepala." Desis Sasuke kesal.

Pria tampan berambut hitam itu mengambil kopi nya lagi. Ia mengedus aroma yang menguar kuat itu terlebih dahulu. Lalu membawa kopi tersebut kedalam mulut. Rasa yang tajam serta sedikit pahit, membuat Sasuke merengut. Tapi kopi ini terasa sangat nikmat dan sesuai dengan seleranya. Ia menolehkan kepala memandang pemandangan di balik dinding kaca. Rasa kopi ini bertambah nikmat di tambah dengan pemadangan salju. Tubuhnya kini menghangat. Lupa sudah sensasi beku di ujung jari akibat udara dingin.

Langit menggelap lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Kini lampu jalanan yang tadi nya padam menyala terang. Trotoar yang terefleksikan lewat dinding kaca bersinar-sinar akibat lampu kota. Kelereng hitam Sasuke berbinar. Ia terpekur melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

 _Sangat indah._

Sasuke malah menganggap lampu-lampu kota itu seperti hiasan pada pohon natal. Butir salju yang menempel pada dinding kaca, dahan pohon, serta sinar bohlam lampu, sungguh sayang bila di lewatkan begitu saja. Ia mengangkat tangan kemudian menyingsingkan lengan kemeja. Bermaksud mengecek pukul berapa sekarang.

"Pukul 7. Cukup lama juga aku disini." Ujarnya pelan. Dua jam sudah ia menikmati waktu tenang nya di café hangat itu.

"Huft..aku harus pulang sebelum salju semakin lebat."

Sasuke mengambil tas yang ia taruh di kursi sebelah kemudian mengenggam poster panjang. Ia bersiap pergi meninggalkan kursi untuk membayar secangkir kopi yang sudah ia minum. Agaknya harga secangkir kopi di café ini sama halnya dengan semangkuk ramen yang ada di pinggir jalan. Lumayan mahal bagi mahasiswa biasa macam Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan nya tuan. Silahkan datang kembali." Petugas kasir memberi senyum ramah pada Sasuke ketika membayar. Lagi dan lagi pria tampan ini hanya mendengus. Tatapan mata nakal dari kasir serta waiters yang berjaga membuatnya muak.

Bunyi lonceng yang ada di atas pintu berdenting 2 kali setiap ada yang keluar masuk di café ini. Dan lonceng mungil itu berdenting lagi saat Sasuke membuka pintu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Embun dari salju membuat jarak pandangnya sedikit terganggu. Udara pun semakin berhembus dingin. Sebuah syal, tidak mampu membuat Sasuke hangat. Wajah putih itu terlihat memerah akibat hawa dingin.

"Ukhh..dingin sekali." Keluhnya di sertai dengan uap putih. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauhi café. Jejak sepatu tercetak jelas saat Sasuke berjalan di atas salju. Ia berbaur dengan banyak orang di jalanan. Beberapa pejalan kaki itu menggunakan mantel tebal serta payung untuk menghalau butir es. Pada jam malam seperti ini tidak ada bus yang lewat searah dengan tempat tinggalnya. Berjalan kaki seperti ini mengingatkan nya pada awal ia sampai di kota ini. Menjadi orang asing yang sering kali tersesat saat pulang sendiri. Tapi inilah yang harus Sasuke lakukan untuk masa depannya menjadi seorang dokter.

Sorot lampu dari mobil yang melintas membuat Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Tanpa di ia sadari, ia sudah setengah dari perjalanannya. Tinggal lurus dan menyebrang maka ia akan sampai di apartemen. Jalanan yang ia lewati terlihat sepi. Daerah tempat tinggalnya memang rawan akan kriminalitas. Makanya Sasuke tidak pernah kembali lebih dari jam 9. Ia pernah di ikuti orang dari belakang hingga sampai apartemennya. Waktu itu ia memang pulang lewat dari jam 10 malam. Beruntung kali itu ia tidak di todong atau entahlah oleh penjahat. Matanya memecing waspada. Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar samar di antara langkahnya. Ia melirik ke samping kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan.

 _Nihil._

Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ia berjalan sendiri kali ini dan ia yakin ada orang lain di belakangnya. Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. Langkah itu semakin mendekat dan tidak munafik, Sasuke sedikit gemetar. Ia bukan lah ninja yang mempunyai mata ke dua yang bisa melihat tanpa menoleh dalam kegelapan. Ia juga bukanlah seorang samurai yang mempunyai katana untuk menghunus lawan dalam satu kali tusukan. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

 _Berlari. Dan melarikan diri._

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Salju yang tebal membuat ia kesulitan. Ia hampir saja tergelincir salju, namun ia bisa menyeimbangkan badan. Bunyi derap langkah semakin mendekat. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari kencang. Peduli setan dengan salju, ia harus sampai di apartemen sekarang juga. Ia tidak ingin mati.

"Hah..hah..hah.. semoga selamat." Doanya setengah frustasi. Atap dari apartemennya terlihat. Sasuke bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Disana ia bisa langsung naik kekamar dan mengunci pintu. Ia mengeryit kecil, saat kakinya mulai terasa kram serta sakit.

 _Oh tidak, apa cedera nya kambuh._

"Haha..hah..ku..kumohon..hah..jangan se..sekarang. Ukh." Bisiknya dalam hati. Betisnya terasa sangat berat dan nyeri. Ia tidak bisa berlari lagi bila begini. Tapi ia sedang di kejar penjahat. Kalau tidak berlari maka ia akan mati.

 _Sialan. Cedera sialan._

"Brakkh!" Tubuh Sasuke ambruk seketika. Ia merengut kesal dan ketakutan. Otot tendon besar nya mengejang karena kram. Ia terkapar tidak berdaya sembari memegangi kaki kirinya.

"Ukhh..sakit." Keluh Sasuke cemas. Ia tidak berani menoleh kebelakang untuk bertatap muka dengan penjahat.

"Hah..hah..hah." Nafas pemuda itu memburu cepat. Oksigen menipis di paru-paru akibat hawa dingin. Sasuke mencoba bangkit namun terjatuh lagi. Kakinya kini benar-benar pembawa kesialan.

"Permisi." Sebuah suara berat serta serak mengganget kan Sasuke yang terengah-engah. Jantungnya semakin meletup-letup di dalam rongga dada.

 _"Deg-Deg-Deg."_

"Tidak. Dia akan membunuhku." Sasuke bergumam cemas dalam hati. Tubuhnya yang memang menggigil semakin bergetar.

"Maaf tuan. Saya hanya ingin memberikan handphone anda yang tertinggal di meja café." Suara berat itu terdengar lagi. Sasuke memecing waspada. Ia menolehkan kepala kebelakang. seketika matanya membola. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan serta bermantel tebal tersenyum canggung kearahnya. Tas besar terlihat menggantung di bahu pria tersebut.

"Hai—jangan takut. Aku bukan penjahat." Sapa pria bermantel itu dengan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke mendesah walau tanpa rasa lega.

"Mau apa kau mengikuti ku?" Tanya Sasuke tajam. Ia berusaha bangkit dari duduknya namun tidak bisa. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa begitu kaku.

Pria bermantel itu tetap saja tersenyum lebar. Ia mengayunkan tangan dengan handphone di depan Sasuke.

"Lihat. Ini handphone mu kan. Aku menemukan ini di meja mu saat di café."

Kelereng Sasuke mengikuti gerakan tangan pria bermantel. Itu memang handphone nya.

" Bisa kau bawa kemari handphone ku." Tawar Sasuke dengan nada setengah memerintah. Kondisinya tidak bagus untuk bertutur kata sopan.

"Kenapa, kau tidak bisa berdiri?"

Sasuke mendengus lirih. Orang asing yang sok ingin tahu.

"Hn. Aku hanya terpeselet salju."

"Hmpphh..jatuh karena berlari menghindariku." Oeang itu menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Cepat serahkan handphone ku dan pergi dari sini!"

Pria bermantel itu berjengit. Ia tidak menyangka niat baiknya di balas gertakan. Salah nya juga sih tidak memberitahukan ini sejak awal.

Astaga—apa ia terlihat seperti penjahat.

"Ini." Pria beramantel tersebut merendahkan diri dan menyerahkan handphone itu kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat.

Biner biru jernih milik pria bermantel mengamati bagaimana keadaan pemuda yang terduduk di salju itu. Terlihat sekali pemuda ini membutuhkan bantuan.

"Sini ku bantu." Sasuke terkejut saat tangannya di tarik kemudian tersender di tubuh pria bermantel tebal itu. Ia melorot cemas. Takut bila ia akan dibunuh.

"Hei—apa-apaan kau!" Pekik nya keras. Ia menggerakan tubuh mengusir tangan pria bermantel itu untuk melepaskan genggamannya yang ada di pundak.

"Kalau tidak pergi maka kau akan mati disini. Berhenti memberontak. Katakan dimana rumahmu." Suara serak nan tegas yang mengalun di telinga membuat Sasuke terhentak. Ia berhenti berontak karena yang di ucapkan pria itu memang benar.

"Di depan sana. Bangunan bertingkat yang terang itu." Tunjuk Sasuke pada bangunan tinggi yang terlihat atapnya.

"Sudah dekat. Aku akan membantumu."

Sasuke berjalan dengan di bopong pria bermantel tebal itu. Ia bisa melihat wajah pria ini begitu tampan. Entah apa warna kulitnya, yang bisa ia lihat hanya goresan luka di sepanjang pipi. Di ikuti oleh aroma segar citrus yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung. Tubuh pria bermantel itu juga sangat tegap serta tinggi.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Kamar mu ada di mana. Sekalian saja aku antar kesana."Suara berat itu membawa Sasuke ke alam nyata. Ia yang tadi nya melamun akan pria bermantel itu kini terkejut. Sasuke berdehem sebentar lalu menunjuk kamar atas dengan telunjuknya.

"Atas. Kamar ku ada di atas."

"Hn. Baiklah. Pegang pundak ku lebih erat atau kau akan jatuh." Perintah pria bermantel tebal itu tegas. Sasuke melangkah pelan dengan bopongan pria tersebut. Sesekali mata hitamnya melirik pada pria bermantel. Oke, kini ia tahu bahwa rambut pria tersebut berwarna pirang serta kulitnya kecokelatan. Cukup aneh.

Sasuke mengambil kunci lalu memasukannya ke dalam lubang. Memutarnya kemudian membuka pintu.

"Masuklah kedalam. Aku akan membuatkan mu teh panas." Ujar Sasuke setelah duduk di tatami.

Pria bermantel tebal itu tersenyum kecil dan mendesah lega.

"Baiklah. Anggap saja balas budi karena aku menggendong mu." Canda pria tampan bermantel tebal tersebut.

"Kau tidak menggendongku hanya membantu ku. Kau terlalu jujur."

"Hahaha…aku memang orang yang ceplas-ceplos. Uhmp..boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang mahasiswa." Ucapnya dengan tangan terayun.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Photografer amatiran." Kedua tangan beda warna itu saling menjabat.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Tunggu dulu. Aku pernah mendengar namamu, tapi aku lupa dimana."

"Benarkah. Mungkin di internet."

"Benar juga tapi sudahlah. Tunggu disini, aku akan ke dapur dulu." Sasuke berjalan dengan kaki terseret.

"Maaf merepotkan mu."

Setelah Sasuke benar-benar hilang dari ruang tamu. Ia melepas mantel tebalnya. Udara di dalam rumah lumayan hangat ketimbang di luar. Mata birunya menelisik ke segala arah. Di bilik mungil itu hanya ada meja pemanas serta televisi kecil. Lantai bawahnya pun hanyalah tatami dan bukan keramik. Naruto, mendengus pelan.

 _Mahasiswa, huh._

"Dia cukup tampan untuk menjadi sorang model." Gumamnya kecil.

Naruto memang tertarik dengan Sasuke sejak di café tadi. Wajah tampan namun terkesan dingin sangat pas saat di foto bersama pemandangan di luar dinding kaca. Ia bahkan mencuri beberapa gambar Sasuke saat akan meminum kopi, memandang ke luar, membaca buku, dan saat termenung. Pria itu sangat fotogenik walau tanpa gaya atau pakaian yang mewah.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini teh mu, Uzumaki-San." Sasuke datang dengan nampan penuh akan dua cangkir teh serta kue kering.

"Astaga aku benar-benar merepotkan mu." Naruto bangkit berdiri kemudian membantu Sasuke meletakkan cangkir serta kue ke atas meja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku."

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke lekat. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Naruto bisa melihat kulit Sasuke yang begitu mulus tanpa cacat. Alis tipis kehitamananya sangat pas bila di cocokan dengan kelereng hitam itu. Oke, pria ini bukan cukup tampan tapi sangat tampan.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tegur Sasuke halus. Ia merasa tidak nyaman di pandangi intens seperti itu.

"Hummp…tidak. Kau sangat tampan membuat ku iri."

"Jangan mengucapkan hal yang menjijikan. Diminum dulu teh nya nanti keburu dingin."

"Boleh aku bertanya Uchiha-San?"

Sasuke meletakan cangkir teh kemudian menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"Yah. Silahkan."

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Woaaa...saya datang dengan fic yang sangat tidak jelas dan absurd.**

 **Bila kamu menemukan tulisan ini artinya fic ini sudah edited version.**

 **Postingan pertama sangat panjang jadi aku hapus-hapus (tapi masih panjang juga,sih)**

 **Pasti kalian banyak yang bingung ini sebenarnya apa, mana konfliknya, pairnya kok banyak, dan ceritanya aneh.**

 **Aku tegaskan ini hanyalah prolog. Konflik, intrik di temukan di chap depan (semoga cepat update)**

 **Nah jangan ragu tampung coment kamu di kotak review. Aku seneng kalau banyak coment asal membangun.**

 **hehehe..**


End file.
